You've got to be kidding me
by theNakedkos
Summary: My senior life has become the Devils personal playground .


You've got to be kidding me

 **Pilot**

I would have never guess my senior year would fail so miserably . My Jr year was a cliche season of degrassi so I wasn't really expecting anything less from my senior year, however; I wasn't expecting anything more either . We fell in love and by We I meant Naruto Uzumaki and I . It was tragic , absolutely , disgustingly tragic . From innocent phone calls , hanging out and a bit of push from Naruto we became lovers. No one knew us without the other . I mean they knew me because I was Sakura Haruno , the really "pretty girl " with style and heavy humor who was unexplainably loveable. But even all the love in the world couldn't stop my world or should I say our world , from crumbling . It fell apart too quickly and funnily enough it kind of happened that way too . That's besides the point though ; all of this is surging through my mind because here I am alone at my so called ex lovers Starbucks . I haven't seen him yet but the thought is terrifying .I try to shrug it off and make my way to the cashier which is unfortunately unoccupied . I ring the bell and patiently wait to be helped . I'm sweating major bullets because I easily when it comes to nerve wrecking situations,especially ones that involve _him_. And I'm just going to start calling _him_ , _him_ because even saying his name in my mind drives me nuts . It's literally been 5 minutes and I have yet to be served so I eagerly rang the bell again . I hear bunch of grumbling before I was met with a server and luckily it wasn't _him_ but unfortunately it was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha , top of our senior class , musically inclined , freakishly beautiful and really quiet . Really quiet .

" How can I help you ?"

I see his mouth moving but my mind is still stuck on how I beautiful he is . His eyebrows began to bend downward and his thin crafted lips began to form a frown and for a moment I wonder why but then again I really don't care so I place my order .

"Can I please have a strawberry banana smoothie ."

I began to look for my wallet but It's nowhere in my bag but then it hits me . Freaking Ino still has my wallet from the night before when we all went partying . I groan which earns a very amused look from Sasuke . Ignoring it, I wrack my brain for something to say. Finally I muster up the courage to speak

" Listen, I left my wallet at my friends house so just cancel the order please . I'm sorry to have wasted your time ." I start to walk towards the door when I hear his infamous ' hn'.

"Sakura don't worry about it , it's on me ."

I turn around and see his back turned , already starting to make my drink .

" You really don't have to , i won't die because of a smoothie ."

He takes a pause at what he's doing and I swear I see him twitch before he resumes . He takes my smoothie and pours it into a cup before handing it to me. I try to grasp it but he still holds on tight . He looks up at me and for a minute my breath gets caught in my throat and I feel butterflies . His obsidian eyes , so endless , tempting and fruitful I think I'm drooling but he knocks me out of my reverie.

"You should get going before Naruto comes in , I'll like to avoid any commotion you two may have."

I stand there shocked . He removes his hand from the cup and cleans his station. I clench the cup rather tight before marching out of the coffee shop but before I go I can't help but add a snide remark to top everything off.

" What happened between me and him is nothing for you to worry about . I don't worry about You and Karin's relationship or lack thereof if I should say ."

I smile and let the door close behind me with a chime . The chime was a nice dramatic effect I needed for my exit but even what I said couldn't compare to the hurt that has already been inflicted. Sasuke knows better than anyone that what happened to me and _him_ was nothing _he_ would cause a commotion about . It something _I_ would cause a commotion about if I had the heart to which I don't but still it's something I would've done and Sasuke had indirectly said it . Sasuke is _his_ best friend and as he Bff for fucking life he knew damn well _him_ wouldn't have gave a rat's ass . _He_ would've strolled right past me , clocked in and act like nothing has happened between us . While I would sit there and have our silly little love life flashed before my eyes before storming out and possibly crying . I sighed as I continued walking home . I took out my headphones and hit shuffle and of course my heart skips a couple beats when I see 'Gotye - Somebody that I used to know' light up on my screen . I tilt my head up to the sky and blinked a couple times . Before I knew it I was pretending my tears were rain .


End file.
